One Day
by AG AppleBee
Summary: (Sequel to 'Long Lost' and 'Unbroken') Clary is not a little girl anymore, according to her. She is now a mature teenage girl. The problems of her past are way behind her, but new problems arise. Will she be able to handle the Hollywood pressure and teenage drama? Or will she crumble and turn into that little girl again? [PG 13; Includes Friendship, Romance, Drama; No Slash]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Dear readers,

Where did we leave off last time? Oh yeah, when I was 14! Well, that was surely a long time ago, because now, I'm 17.

What happened before from when I was 6, to when I was 12, then 13. Wow, that sure was a lot of stuff happening. After Derek's death, my new mother, as in Mrs. Knight, finally got the right to keep me.

Nikki and Vicky had to go back to L.V, but they moved here to the Palm Woods a year ago because they made a girl band with Hazel and Lizzie, called Typical Cuties. I don't really like the band's name, but it's theirs, not mine.

Tony and I were still dating, but it's been on and off lately. We could hardly meet each other because of our acting careers.

My brother and his friends are still in Big Time Rush, and they are moving to the top of the charts.

Katie became my manager, because she really wanted to. She and mom were the only ones in the family who wasn't in the entertainment career.

I was also offered a record deal by Gustavo, but I declined. The reasons, well I only sang when I wanted to. I liked acting, not singing. And the second one, me working for Gustavo is just... no way in hell! Pardon my language.

Everything was going well, good, perfect. Typical Cuties and Big Time Rush are writing a song together, Tony and I are still together and happy, and well, everything was just perfect. Until...

* * *

It was 2 p.m. and I was in the dance studio, practicing some new dance moves as the new movie I was in required lots of dance scenes. Well, the movie was called 'Dance To Freedom'. It was some fantasy movie for kids, and I was one of the oldest casts, so I wasn't a main character. But that's alright because then I wouldn't get overworked.

"Clary!" The choreographer called. "Try twisting up a little higher, and then do the back flip a little faster."

I sighed. "If I twist any faster, I might break a toe. And how am I supposed to do the back flip faster?"

"Just do it, Clary. These other kids are way younger than you and they can do so much better." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

We started doing the dance all over again, and it was so exhausting. We had to do the back flip, then a cartwheel, then some typical dance moves, then some tiring dance moves which involved jumping and twisting.

The other actors and I did the final move, where we jumped high, did a back flip, then landed with a twist. But for me, well, I was unlucky.

I landed and twisted, but I twisted at a wrong angle, causing me to fall and land on my ankle.

"Ow!" I screeched, feeling the pain shoot up.

"Clary!" The other actors and actresses called, running over to me and kneeling down.

"I'm fine, just... Can someone grab my cellphone please?" I asked, holding my throbbing ankle.

"Here you go, Clary." One of the kid actresses, Hailey who was just 8 years old, handed my phone to me.

"Thanks, Hailey." I took my phone and decided to call Katie.

"This is Katie Knight."

"Katie, it's Clary."

"Clary? What's wrong? You sound like you're in pain. Is everything alright?"

"No, can you pick me up?"

"Sorry Clary, I can't. But I'll send Kendall there to do it. See you later."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

"So, what happened?" Kendall asked as I limped towards his car.

"I fell while dancing." I answered, entering the passenger seat.

"Should I take you to the hospital, or..?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. One of the nurses in the studio checked my ankle. It's just a sprain, nothing bad."

"You do realize that you can't go for your photoshoot then, right?"

I sighed. "I forgot about that. I'll be fine to do a photoshoot. Like I said, it's just a sprain." We stayed silent as he drove, until I spoke up again, "Oh, after the photoshoot, I'm gonna have to shoot a scene where the other kids and I have to swim."

Kendall nodded. "What time are you gonna be home?"

I shrugged. "Maybe about 10 or 11."

He raised an eyebrow. "That late? Clary, how long does it take to shoot some swimming scenes?"

"Hours." I answered. "And then I have a date with Tony."

He sighed. "Fine. But be home by 10.30 latest."

I nodded. He still acted as if I was 12. It's funny, though.

* * *

I was drying myself up with a towel after finishing the swimming scenes when I got a call from Tony.

"Hey Tony. When are you gonna pick me up?"

"Hey babe. Um, about that..."

I sighed. "You're not cancelling our date, are you?"

I heard him sigh. "Sorry Clar, but I have another scene to shoot and I won't be able to pick you up. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I sighed again. "But we haven't met each other for like a week because of our career, mostly yours. I just miss you."

"I know, I miss you too."

"Tony, this is also the second time you cancel a date. We barely get to see each other anymore."

"Well I'm sorry that my career is getting in the way of our relationship!" He yelled through the phone.

I gasped. He never yelled at me through a phone before, ever. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"I just hate it when you're so clingy! You know I'm busy because of my career so why are you so...ugh!"

"I'm not being clingy! We haven't met each other for a week, Tony! We used to see each other every single day! Why can't we do that anymore?"

"Because we're not kids anymore, Clary! Why can't you understand that? I have to go, my producer's calling me. Bye."

"Bye. I love you." I said, then I heard him end the call. Tears streamed down my face. He didn't say 'I love you' back. He didn't love me anymore.

I shook my head and wiped away my tears as I put my clothes on and left the towel on its rack, where it's supposed to be.

I grabbed my bag and walked outside the studio, calling Kendall to come pick me up. "Kendall Knight. I'm busy right now so leave a message."

Then I tried James. "This is James Diamond. Can't talk, so leave a message."

Logan gave me the same response. "You've reached Logan Mitchell. I'm busy so please leave a message."

I sighed and called Carlos. "Hello. This is Carlos Garcia but I can't talk. Leave a message after the beep!"

I called Katie, but also, same response. "Katie Knight. Can't talk, so leave a message!"

I ended the call and let out a frustrated sigh. I guess I had to walk home all by myself. I looked around. Raining. Perfect. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

I just finished taking a warm shower and was putting on some clothes. I wore an oversized plain black T-shirt and white and blue polka-dot pajama pants, and some night slippers.

Just as I finished getting dressed, I decided to order some pizza so that mom wouldn't have to cook tonight. I went into Kendall and Logan's room first.

"Hey guys, I'm thinking of ordering some pizza. What do you guys want?" I asked.

Kendall was on his phone while Logan, as usual, was reading a book. They looked up.

"Clary? I didn't know you were home." Logan stated.

"Yeah, me neither. How was your date?" Kendall asked.

I shook my head. "Tony canceled again. I had to walk home by myse-" I was cut off by a sneeze.

"I think you're catching a cold. Did you walk in the rain?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm fin-" Another sneeze.

"Let's get you in bed." Kendall said, getting off his bed and over to me.

"Big brother, I'm fine." And then I sneezed again.

He put his arms around my shoulders and lead me to my and Katie's room. He opened the door and Katie was on her laptop.

She looked up. "Clary? You're home early."

I nodded. "Yeah, I-" Sneeze. "Date was cance-" Cough. "Canceled." Another cough.

"Ooh, I think you're catching a cold. I'll go get mom." She told me as she got off the bed and got out of the room.

Kendall lead me to my bed and told me to sit down. I did. "Kendall, I'm not a little kid anymore. You know I can-" Cough. "Take care of myself."

"Hey, I just don't want you to get sick." Kendall told me.

I smiled. "I know."

A minute later Katie came back with mom, James, and Carlos.

Mom sat on the bed beside me and handed me a warm towel. "Stick that to your forehead. I think it's not just a cold. Do you have a stomachache?" She asked.

Then I noticed I did have a stomachache. "A little."

"Headache?"

"Kinda."

"Feeling nauseous?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna-" Just in time, Katie grabbed a bucket out of nowhere and placed it on the side of my bed as I threw out the contents of my stomach.

When I was done, I laid down on my bed and wiped my mouth using a napkin. I groaned. "Ugh, I think I have a fever."

"That's right." Mom nodded. "You do. I'm gonna go make some chicken soup for dinner."

"Mom." I called. "Can we have noodle soup instead?"

Mom smiled. "Of course honey. Come on, Katie. Boys, let her take some rest."

"See you later, Clary." James said as he walked out of the room.

"Get well soon." Carlos said and followed James out.

"Good night." Logan smiled and walked out.

"Stay in bed, little sister. See you later." Kendall kissed my forehead and walked out.

I sighed, pulling my blanket to cover me. It felt so cold there, so I wrapped myself in it. I have a sprained ankle and now I have a fever and a cold. Tomorrow, I still had to do some scenes. Oh well. I guess this is the life of an actress. Getting overworked.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Guess who's back? Yeah! It's me/Clary! Btw, I changed my username because I'm not 14 anymore. I'm 15! Wow I miss writing.**

**Anyway, this is the trilogy to 'Long Lost' and 'Unbroken'. And before you ask, the cover for this one has Clary in it. I know its actually the picture of Ciara Bravo, but I edited it a little. Clary and Katie look somehow alike, remember?**

**And... no idea stealing please. I made 'Long Lost' due to some personal experience, so don't steal it. Unbroken and this story is not based on personal experince, but it is made by my own ideas. Just saying.**

**So, I hope you enjoy. R&amp;R please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Break Up

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning throwing up. I didn't feel good at all. It was 7 in the morning and I was in the bathroom, throwing up.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and washed my face, before making my way to the empty living room. I peeped through the peephole, and I opened the door to reveal Tony.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Um, hey." I smiled back, confused. We just had an argument yesterday and now he's here?

"I just wanna say I'm sorry for exploding on you yesterday." He told me. "I didn't mean it, Clar."

I nodded. "I know."

"So, do you wanna go out with me?" He asked, holding some flowers out for me.

"Like, now?" I asked. I was sick, I couldn't possibly go.

"Uh, yeah." He told me.

"Oh." I said. "I'm sorry, Tony. I can't. I'm sick right now. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh." His face dropped. "Why um, why can't you go?"

"Well," I started, "I got overworked yesterday so now I'm-" Sneeze "-sick. And I also have another photoshoot to go to this afternoon."

"Oh, so you choose your photoshoot over me?" He asked with a hint of anger.

"Wait, what?" I asked in disbelief. He chose his job over me last night. It was really his fault that I'm sick now.

"You can't go on a date with your boyfriend because you're sick, but you can go to hours of photoshoot?" He half-yelled.

"Well what do you expect?" I asked. "It's my job, just like it's your job last night!"

"Don't even think on turning the tables on me!" He yelled. "Who do you think you are?"

I scoffed. "I'm Clary C-Knight! That's who I am."

He rolled his eyes. "'C-Knight'? How many times are you gonna change your name? From Clarissa Clarabelle Carlington, to Clarissa Clarabelle Knight, to Clary Carly, to Clary Knight, and now to Clary C-Knight?"

"It's up to me how many times I wanna change my name." I told him. "And FYI, 'Clary Carly' and 'Clary Knight' are just nicknames. I'm a Carlington-Knight, but since it's too long, I decided to use 'C-Knight'. Got a problem with that?"

He scoffed. "Yeah. My problem is the fact that you're a Carlington by blood. Unless you can erase that name, you'll never be a true Knight."

Okay, that stung. But I wasn't going to show it. I've had enough. "You can mess with me, but not with who I really am." I took the flowers he was holding and threw it out to the floor. "So get out. We're through!"

His expression was shocked and priceless as I slammed the door closed. I sighed, going through what I just did, and leaned against the door.

"Clary?" I heard someone say.

I wiped the tears I just noticed were there and looked towards the direction of the voice. "Yeah?"

It was James. "Did you just break up with Tony again?"

I sighed. "Yeah. And I don't think we're getting back together anytime soon."

"Why is that?" He asked, walking near me.

I burst into tears. "He said I would never be a real Knight as long as I still kept my Carlington name."

He embraced me into a hug. "Don't listen to him. He probably didn't mean that. And you'll always be a real Knight. Names don't matter, okay?"

I nodded into his shoulder. He's like the second brother to me. When Kendall's not around, James is always there. He shares the brother-sister connection with me like Kendall does with Katie.

"Okay." I whispered as we pulled apart from the hug.

"Clary, I'm sorry, but I have to go for my movie shoot." He told me. It was then that I noticed he was neatly dressed. "Are you gonna be alright?"

I nodded and managed to smile. "I'll be fine."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking out the door. I sighed and walked back to my room and laid down.

"Clary?" I heard Katie whisper.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Are you alright? Or do you want me to cancel your photoshoot?" She asked.

I sighed. "Cancel it."

Clary, again, I am so sorry about that. Why won't you answer my calls? Why won't you reply my texts? Please Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please reply.

\- Tony

I glared at his name. He thinks I could just forgive him straight away? Ha! He's gonna have to wait.

I noticed I still have the heart next to his name, so I removed it and saved it as 'Tony' instead of 'Tony

"Kids, I'm going out. I'll be back in time for dinner." I heard mom call out.

I got off my bed and walked outside. "Mom, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to have lunch with someone and then discuss something." She told me.

"Discuss what?" Kendall asked, coming out of his room too.

"You kids are just curious." Mom chuckled. "I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." Kendall and I said in unison as she walked out.

When she was out, Kendall turned towards me. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I sighed. "Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I should be laying on bed all day. Anyway, shouldn't you be recording?"

"No." Kendall answered. "I got nothing to do so I'm just gonna stay here."

"Where's Logan and Carlos and Katie?" I asked.

"Logan's on a date with Camille and Carlos is in the pool. And Katie's-"

The door bursting open cut Kendall off as we saw that it was Katie.

She slammed the door shut and when she saw us, she immediately went into our room. I could see the tears streaming down her face when she went past me.

"One second." I told Kendall as I went to the door of mine and Katie's room. I knocked on the door quietly. "Katie?"

"Go away." I heard her say, then I heard her sobbing.

"Katie, what's wrong?" I asked. I tried to open the door but it was closed. "Katie please open the door."

"No!" She cried. "Just go away."

I sighed. "Katie you have to open the door. It's my room too you know."

I heard the sound of footsteps and then the door opened. There stood my little sister in tears. "Come in." She told me.

I walked in and then she closed the door again. We sat on each of our beds. "So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-It's Kyle." She sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked slowly, while trying to calm her down.

"He's going to film a movie in Miami. He won't be back for... for... three months. I'll miss him!" She cried.

I sighed and went to sit on her bed. I engulfed her into a hug. "Ssh... I know you'll miss him. But you guys can still Skype and talk on the phone and all that."

"I know, I just... we've never been apart from each other more than a week." She told me. "And a lot can happen in three months. He can meet a new girl, forget about me..."

I rubbed circles around her back. "If he's the right guy for you, he won't forget you. Yes, he'll meet many girls, but he won't even think of being with them. Because all that's gonna be in his mind, and his heart, is you. Okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. Then she hugged me back. "Thanks sis."

I smiled and nodded. I guess I wasn't the only one with boy problems.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm back. I got like two reviews on this but I won't respond for now guys, sorry. I'll respond when I update the next chappie.

So tell me what you think. R&amp;R please.


End file.
